vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kagamine Rin \ Len
Kagamine Rin & Len （鏡音リン・レン, kagamine rin to ren)'' to trzecie wydanie programu Vocaloid 2, zawierające głosy dwóch postaci - Rin (dziewczyna) oraz Len (chłopak). Na rynku pojawili się 27 grudnia 2007, a ich Append równo 3 lata później. Ich aktualizacja na silnik Vocaloid 4 została wydana 24 grudnia 2015 roku. Ich producentem także jest firma Crypton Future Media. Wbrew popularnej opinii nie są oni rodzeństwem, lecz lustrzanymi odbiciami. Ich nazwisko - ''kagamine ''(鏡音) - po japońsku oznacza "lustrzany dźwięk" lub "dźwięk lustra", zaś ich imiona to gra słów: rin - prawa strona, len - lewa strona. Dawczynią ich głosu jest Shimoda Asami (下田麻美). Ich atrybutami są banan (Len) oraz pomarańcza i walec drogowy (Rin). Ich postacie mają 14 lat (w Appendach rzekomo są szesnastolatkami). Rin mierzy 152 cm i waży 43 kg, Len natomiast odpowiednio 156 cm i 47 kg. 31 sierpnia 2019 Crypton ogłosił koniec ich wydań na VOCALOID i przeniesienie na Piapro Studio, co oznacza ich odejście z VOCALOID. czytaj więcej na ten temat Historia Zmiana planów Początkowo miał to być tylko głos dziewczynki, jednak ze względu na częste prośby o głos chłopięcy rozpoczęto poszukiwania dawczyni głosu, która mogłaby zrobić obydwa głosy. Osobą tą została Shimoda Asami. Głos Lena jest jej głosem zmanipulowanym w trakcie nagrywania przez nią, a Rin głosem zmanipulowanym przez Crypton za pomocą komputera. Projekty Rin i Lena thumb|left|250px|"Transformacja" Rin w Lena.Projekty postaci zostały wykonane przez ilustratora KEI, tak jak Miku. Wymaganiami co do ich projektu były to, że mają to być androidy, chłopiec i dziewczynka w wieku ok. 14 lat, wyglądający nieco jak bliźniaki. Najpierw zaprojektowana została Rin, Len powstał nieco później. Właściwie Crypton chciał przedstawić ich dwójkę jako bliźniaki, jednak widząc, jak odmiennie w swoich utworach różni kompozytorzy przedstawiają ich relacje, ogłosił po prostu, że są lustrzanymi odbicami. Dzięki temu ich związek można interpretować w dowolny sposób. Projekty Rin i Lena do ich postaci Appendowej opracował osamu (オサム). Act 2 Act 2 to ulepszona wersja oprogramowania Kagamine. Wprowadzona na rynek została 18 lipca 2008. Wersja ta została stworzona, ponieważ w pierwszej wykryto usterki, które uniemożliwiały czystość śpiewu. Pierwsza wersja oprogromowania została wycofana ze sprzedaży i nie ma już możliwości jej nabycia. Nazwa wzięła się od wydawcy (ACT2). Zmiany graficzne KEI postanowił skorzystać z okazji uaktualnienia głosów, i również dokonał poprawek graficznych na oficjalnym arcie. Zmieniono przede wszystkim: thumb|314px|Ilustracja do Act2 *Ekrany na rękawach. *Dodano koronkowe obszycie na bluzce Rin, oraz poprawiono bluzkę zwłaszcza w okolicy pach. *Jej ręka została wcześniej źle narysowana; poprawiono ten błąd. *Pod ich numerami został dodany napis ''Act2. *Pogrubiona została grzywka Rin. *Rin skrócono przedramiona. *Ustawiono nogę Rin w trochę innej pozycji (bardziej realnej). *Grzywka Lena również została przerobiona. *Wszystkie żółte paseczki pogrubiono. *U Lena dodano napis Act2 na słuchawkach. *Kolano Rin zostało zaokrąglone. *Twarz Lena, zwłaszcza jego kości policzkowe, zostały zmienione. *Kolor ich oczu został zmieniony z granatowego na ciemny pistacjowy. Append Oficjalnie zostały wydane 27 grudnia 2010. Całkowita ilość banków brzmeń wynosiła sześć. Dla każdego z Kagaminów przypada po trzy banki brzmień, które zostały utworzone za pomocą manipulacji głosu ich dawczyni głosu. Appendy Rin to "Power", "Warm" i "Sweet", natomiast Lena "Power", "Cold" i "Serious". V3 / English 'Kagamine V3; 2013' W listopadzie 2013 zostało potwierdzone, że rusza projekt nad ich aktualizacją na Vocaloid 3 wraz z ich angielskim. Pod koniec 2013 Wat poinformował, że aktualnie pracuje nad oba wokalami Kagaminów oraz Luki. 'Kagamine V3; 2014' Zostało potwierdzone, że nowy bank brzmień Kagamine V3 zostanie wydany w trzecim kwartale 2015 roku. Pod koniec października, szef Power FX, Bil Bryant, ogłosił że ich nowy głos Ruby miała zostać wydana przed Bożym Narodzeniem 2014.Jednak z powodu, że silnik Vocaloid 4 już niedługo zostanie wydany, wstrzymali się z jej produkcją. W świetle tego, Wat został poproszony o wyjaśnienie statusu Luki. Wat prosił o zauważenie faktu, że zawsze mówili o "nowej Luce", nigdy nie nazywając jej "Luka V3". Chociaż nie jest to potwierdzenie, że Luka zostanie wydana na V4, nie zostało także potwierdzone w drugą stronę. O Kagaminach nic nie wspomniano, ale ich data przypada na trzeci kwartał 2015, czyli zaraz po Luce, która ma być wydana przed nimi w pierwszym kwartale. 21 listopada Wat poinformował, że Kagaminy będą także posiadały tytuł V4X, jak Luka. Tym razem, firma testuje i realizuje E.V.E.C. na podwójnych Vocaloidach. 'Kagamine' V4x; 2015 W lutym, Wat poinformował, że skupią uwagę na produkcie Kagamine V4X po realizacji Megurine Luka 4X. W marcu został poruszony temat ich banku brzmień "Power". Stwierdzono, że poprawki w głosach Kagaminów nastąpią w połowie maja, skupiając się na jakości dźwięku oraz ich wymowie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, ich próbki zostaną wysłane dalej. 21 maja Wat poinformował na Twitterze, że aktualizacja na V4X jest gotowa w 60-70%. 18 lipca POWER Rin został już prawie ukończony, a jej WARM zostanie opracowany zaraz po nim. 1 sierpnia poinformowano, że Kagaminy mogą zostać opóźnione aż do późnego 2015. Jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu została otwarta strona produktu Kagamine V4X gdzie umieszczona została data realizacji na grudzień 2015. 23 października Wat dodał wpis na Twitterze, że demo jest w przygotowaniu. 29 października zostało ono opublikowane na oficjalnej stronie Crypton. Zgodnie z informacjami zamieszczonymi na stronie Rin otrzyma aktualizację do jej wcześniejszych banków brzmień POWER, WARM oraz SWEET, natomiast Len otrzyma aktualizację do POWER, COLD oraz SERIOUS. Funkcja E.V.E.C została dodana tylko do POWER obydwu głosów. Natomiast barwa głosu została dodana do POWER i SOFT. 30 paździenika, Crypton Future Media uaktualnili stronę Kagaminów, ujawniając cień oraz demo z japońskim głosem. Została także otwarta oddzielna strona dla angielskiego banku brzmień, powierdzając, że nie będzie on łączony z jego japońską wersją. Ten bank brzmień zostanie wydany także pod koniec grudnia. 15 listopada ogłoszono, że zostały wprowadzone ostatnie poprawki. Ich nowy oficjalny wygląd ma zostać zaprezentowany w następujący weekend. Zostało potwierdzone, że ich premiera odbędzie się 24 grudnia 2015. W grudniu stwierdzono, że angielskie banki brzmień są już gotowe na pierwsze demo. Prace nad tym trwały długo z powodu iż instalator programu został przygotowany dopiero po przygotowaniu instalatora dla japońskiego. Ciekawostki *Słowa "'le'ft" i "'ri'ght" od których pochodzą imiona "Len" i "Rin" być może wzięły się z oznaczeń na słuchawkach. *Nagranie Appendów dla Kagamine zajęło w sumie ok. 25 godzin. *Append Kagamine sprzedawał się lepiej niż Append Miku. *Dużo ludzi nazywa ich nieprawidłowymi imionami, "Ren" i "Lin" (co jest całkiem logiczne, gdyż Len wymawia się Ren) *Len jest często mylnie określany shotą, jednak jest na to określenie za stary. Znane piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez zarówno Rin jak i Lena. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Wszystkie zamieszczone tu piosenki osiągnęły na NicoNico Douga (lub YouTube włączając reprinty) miliony wyświetleń. Kolejność wg alfabetu. Wspólne *Adolescence *BRING IT ON *Electric Angel (remix/cover) *Hello Dystopia *How To World Domination *I~ya I~ya I~ya (Whatever whatever whatever) *Remote Control *Rin Rin Signal *Suki Kirai *trick and treat Tylko Rin *Aku no Musume (Daughter of Evil) *Antichlorobenzene *Iroha Uta *Karma *Kokoro *Lost One's Weeping *Melancholic *Migikata no Chou (wersja Rin) *ROKI (razem z Mikito-P) *Roshin Yuukai (Meltdown) *Tengaku *Tokyo Teddy Bear Tylko Len *Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil) *Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku *Fire◎Flower *Holy Lance Explosion Boy *Law-evading Rock *Migikata no Chou (wersja Len) *Paradichlorobenzene *soundless voice *SPICE! *Terekakushi Shishunki VoiceBanki *Act 1 Oprogramowanie Kagamine zostało wydane jako bardziej zaawansowany pakiet niż np. oprogramowanie Hatsune Miku. Zawiera aż 2 voicebanki: wokal żeński i męski. Były one sprzedawane razem jako zestaw i można je było kupić w tej samej cenie co inne oprogramowania firmy Crypton Future Media. Pakiet Kagamine był uważany za okazjonalny dla kompozytorów. Po premierze "Act2", oryginalne oprogramowanie zyskało tytuł "Act1", nadany zarówno przez firmę, jak i fanów Vocaloidów. Zaletą tego oprogramowania jest możliwość pełnienia wielu ról, ogólna wydajność i dwa wokale o różnych tonacjach. Oprogramowanie było znacznie bardziej korzystne w porównaniu do głosu Hatsune Miku. Ten konkretny pakiet jednak ciężko pracował na swoją reputację, a Crypton Future Media otrzymało wiele skarg od producentów, którzy mieli wysokie oczekiwania po wypuszczeniu oprogramowania Hatsune Miku. Pomimo ulepszeń dokonanych w "act2", oryginalne oprogramowanie Kagamine ("act1") jest nadal bardziej preferowane przez producentów za jego elastyczność, co pozwoliło wykorzystać zdolności wokali w wielu złożonych piosenkach pomimo gorszych rezultatów wyrenderowanego śpiewu. *Act 2 "Act2" zostało wydane, aby rozwiązać problemy w wymowie oprogramowania Kagamine. http://www.dtmm.co.jp/archives/2008/05/cv02_act2_1.html http://www.amazon.co.jp/クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア-CV02V2-VOCALOID2-鏡音リン・レン-act2/dp/B001BIXLOC Rin/Len Kagamine "Act2" to oddzielna instalacja tej wersji oprogramowania (nie należy sądzić, że to aktualizacja), później, po wydaniu "act2", oryginalny voicebank ("act1") został całkowicie wycofany ze sprzedaży. Podobnie, jak w "act1", domyślnym voicebankiem jest Kagamine Rin, a użytkownicy muszą wybrać Kagamine Lena ręcznie. (Rin Act1, Rin Act2), (Len Act1, Len Act2) Dla użytkowników z obiema wersjami możliwy jest wybór aż czterech voicebanków: voicebank nowszy lub voicebank starszy, obydwa dające inne wyniki. Choć to duża zmiana w porównaniu do oryginalnego oprogramowania Kagamine, ta wersja była nadal przestarzała pod względem ogólnej jakości i w porównaniu do późniejszych Vocaloidów na silniku Vocaloid 2. Len ma gorszą jakość voicebanku pod względem łatwości do użycia. *Kagamine Append Do appendu została dołączona aktualizacja silnika Vocaloid 2 do nowszej wersji, której wymagał Append. Użytkownicy potrzebują również voicebanków Kagamine Rin/Len "act2" aby móc zainstalować i używać voicebanku z oprogramowania Append (sam append nie będzie funkcjonować z oryginalnymi voicebankiem "act1"). W oprogramowaniu zawarto 6 voicebanków różniących się w zakresie, wydajności i gładkości, choć efekty uzyskane na tej wersji nie są ogólnie dużo gładsze, a wyższa jakość niż w oryginalnym voicebanku pozwala Lenowi symulować bardziej "męskie" dźwięki, natomiast Rin dołączono bardziej miękkie i łagodniejsze tonacje w stosunku do Lena. link W porównaniu do poprzedniego oprogramowania "Hatsune Miku Append" (nie wliczając jej voicebanku SOFT), voicebanki w tym appendzie nie pasują do oryginalnego optymalnego zakresu i tempa (Tak więc, o wiele trudniej jest uciec od konieczności edytowania plików VSQ ), które pierwotnie pasowały do Kagamine Rin / Len act2. Jeśli jednak plik VSQ jest zgodny z wymaganiami wokalu oferowanego w appendzie, i tak jest mniej opcji rozbudowy utworu (załączanie dodatkowych głosów), gdyż po 3 appedny dla każdego z wokali (Rin bądź Len'a) to znacznie mniej niż tych wokali załączonych do Miku (Miku append oferuje 6 nowych voicebanków). To sprawia, że appendy Kagamine są dużo trudniejsze w obsłudze ogólnie, a dostosowanie któregoś z wokali wymaga bycia osobą wprawnie posługującą się edytorem bardziej niż w przypadku korzystania z produktu append do Hatsune Miku. Jednakże, append faktycznie zwiększa możliwości w zakresie wybieranej muzyki. W porównaniu z oprogramowaniem Miku Append, ten konkretny pozwala zarówno Len'owi jak i Rin dopasować się do szerokiej gamy gatunków, voicebanki są bardziej różnorodne niż przypadku appendów oferowanych do Miku. Pomimo wszystkich usprawnień, dwa appendy "Power" nie są tak wyraziste, jak pozostałe 4 wokale w tym pakiecie, sam pakiet Kagamine Append oferuje mniejszą ekspresję od pakietu Hatsune Miku Append. W appendzie również są wykorzystywanie nowe designy dla obu wizerunków. Tak jak oba oryginalne voicebanki Kagamine, appendy nie są oparte na głosie profesjonalnej piosenkarki. Mogą one często nie utrzymywać naturalnie brzmiącego dźwięku. |-|Kagamine Rin = |-|Kagamine Rin Act2 = |-|Rin Append; Power = |-|Rin Append; Warm = |-|Rin Append; Sweet = |-|Kagamine Len = |-|Kagamine Len Act2 = |-|Len Append; Power = |-|Len Append; Cold = |-|Len Append; Serious = Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Koncept= |-|Inne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Męskie głosy Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Bilingwalne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Kategoria:Powiązane z Kagamine Len Kategoria:Powiązane z Kagamine Rin Kategoria:Spis